


Life is Ours.

by GamerGeek7845



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alpha Alvin, Alpha Ben, Alpha Chad, Alpha Mal, Alpha Travis, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Audrey, Beta Feenyx, Beta Lonnie, Beta/Omega, Chay Baby, Cravings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Carlos, Omega Doug, Omega Evie, Omega Jane, Omega Jay, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGeek7845/pseuds/GamerGeek7845
Summary: Jay and Chad had been together for one year. Chad wants kids but Jay is unsure. Can they survive nine months of tears, anger, cravings, insecurity, kicks, ultrasounds, scares and lastly, a baby? Read to find out.





	1. Note from Author.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Descendants at all. Disney does. I only own my OCS, Feenyx, Alvin, and Travis.

So I made this in a notebook all the way back in December or November.So I had to heavily edit it when I posted it. I made this because Chay (Chad Charming x Jay) is my OTP and let's face it, there little to no fanfiction on them. Please enjoy and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Smut,Domestic, Mpreg,Alpha Beta and Omega Dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin and Feenyx.

Jay Pov:

One year ago. It all started one year ago, when the man I hated the most became my lover and now my husband. I'm not the only one, Carlos and Ben got a happy ending too. But now, six months later. Chad wants kids. I mean, I want kids too but I'm scared.

No POV:

For the past two weeks, Jay has been sick and now Chad was getting scared. "Jay are you ok?" Chad asked for  the sixth time this week. Jay replied, "Yeah I'm fine, just a stomach bug ." Chad was skeptical but replied, "OK, Let's finish that movie." Jay nodded and went into the living room with Chad.

Jay's POV:

Once on the couch, Chad had his arm on my waist and his hand was on my stomach. Where our baby had been growing for five weeks. Chad still doesn't know. 

I found out through Feenyx, because Feenyx had said that I had the same symptoms Carlos had when he had his son, Benjamin Christopher De Vil. Or Lil'B for short. So that's how I found out.

Chad's POV:

He acts like I don't know. Well I do and I'm pretty excited. I started to notice, whenever Jay and I would have sex. Jay would always wear a shirt and his stomach was a little bloated.Today is the day I would ask. "Hey Jay?" I asked and Jay replied eyes still glued to the TV. " What?" I rolled my eyes and said, "How long have you known?" Jay replied, "Known what?" After a minute I said,  "The baby." 

Jay looked at me like I was crazy and then looked down. "A few days, I'm sorry I didn't tell you ." I kissed Jay and he got the point. Then it turned into a make-out session. After that, I said, "You're my omega and you don't have to be sorry for giving me a child." After a while, he smiled."I'm scared that our kid will resent me once it finds out I was evil and my dad is." Jay said and I replied "The baby will never resent you, because you helped bring it into this world." Jay smiled and replied."Okay."

After a while, we resumed our make-out session. Soon I pushed Jay onto the couch. I started to drag my hands down his body, getting Jay to moan in the process. My main goal.

Jay's POV:

I moaned so much as Chad dragged his hands down my body and rested on my stomach. His lips were kissing and sucking my neck. "Mine." Chad said as he licked my mating gland. "Your's." I replied in a breathless moan. Soon I got tired and said, "Just fuck me Alpha, please I need your- ah-yeah!" I was cut off as Chad sucked on one of my nipples, which were already sensitive. The movie had long been forgotten.

Chad lifted me off the couch and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We made-out all the way to the bedroom and he dropped me on the bed. We got rid of our clothes in a instant.

No POV:

Chad started to suck and lick Jay's abs, which were still there just slowly disappearing. Jay moaned  like there was no tomorrow. 'Babe. I need your Alpha, ahh-ha!" Jay was cut off by a certain Alpha tugging off his shorts and licked Jay's slick dripping entrance. Then, Jay straddled Chad's hips and said in a moan." Tonight is my night and I'm riding you." Chad smirked and replied "Ah hell yeah you are!" Then Jay ripped off Chad's sweatpants and aimed himself on Chad's erect cock. Jay impaled himself on it and Chad  grabbed Jays hips.

He started to lift Jay up and down, getting him to hit his sweet spot every time."Chad I'm about to cum. Ha-AHH!" Jay came with a shout of Chad's name,spilling his load onto Chad's and his chests. 

After a few more thrust, Chad came with a groan of Jay's name and filled him up. Chad pulled out and Jay winced at the sudden emptiness.

Jay's POV:

After Chad pulled out, he grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned us both up. When Chad was done he just planted kisses all over my stomach. "What are you doing and stop it! It tickles!" I said while laughing. Chad replied "Just showing our gift some love." He resumed his endless shower of kisses."I doubt it can feel anything. Plus it's the size of a sesame seed." I said and Chad looked confused "Who told you that babe?" I smiled and replied "I downloaded this app that tells me every week the growth." I grabbed and unlocked my phone to show Chad that app.

Then I said "My first appointment is tomorrow at Two. Are you gonna come?" Chad replied "I think." He added "I have to  help Feenyx out to welcome the new kids and she told me not to be late this time." I replied "Oh, can't you tell her that I have an appointment and you really want to go." Then I added "Wait who is going to welcome the new kids?" Chad said "Me, Ben, Doug, Alvin, Audrey and Feenyx." I was surprised.

That was the same group that welcomed Carlos, Mal, Evie and I.  Chad said "I could call her and ask." Chad then dialed Feenyx's number.

Chad's POV:

I called up Feenyx and she was excited when she answered. "Ryder speaking." I smiled and said "Hey  Feenyx I was wondering if-" She cut me off, "Evie could take your place, sure because Carlos is taking mine." I asked her why and Feeynx replied "Because of Jay's appointment and I knew you were gonna come. I was just waiting.Bye!" She hung up before I could even respond. "Ok." I said as I lowered my phone from my ear "What did she say babe?" Jay called from the shower "She said yeah, cause she's doing you ultrasound tomorrow. " Jay then "Ok so who's taking her place?" I replied "Carlos."

Jay's POV:

After Chad and I showered, we laid on the couch and my fingers were buried in his hair. Chad's head was on my stomach and I smiled. "How are we gonna tell your parents?" I asked and Chad smirked "We'll make it a surprise." I think his parents will be excited.

Maybe the same as when Chad and I got engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I like this chapter. I'll try to update regularly along with my Young Justice series. So I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!


	3. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Mpreg, ultrasounds and Feenyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own my OC'S, Travis, Alvin, and Feenyx Rider.

Time skip (Jay's POV)

I was super nervous. I know that Chad can tell, because he put his arm around my waist. "You think too loud, Our kid is gonna be just fine." Chad said and I replied "I hope so." Chad smiled and kissed my forehead.

Feenyx came in and said " Hey! Awesome, are we ready?" We both nodded and she started up the machine. "Now Jay, I need you to lift up your shirt and this might be cold." Feenyx said and I pulled up my shirt. Feeynx was way more than right! Chad grabbed my hand and I squeezed it instantly.  Chad looked at me and asked "You okay?" I nodded and replied "Yeah. It's just cold." Then Feeynx put the wand on my stomach and said, "You're ready to see?" I nod and she turns the screen towards us. She pointed to a small blob on screen and explained certain parts, but I wasn't paying her any attention.

I was only focused on the screen. Where  **OUR** baby was. Feenyx smiled and said, "Wanna hear the heartbeat?" Chad nodded and Feenyx tapped a few buttons. Soon, the room was filled was filled with my baby's heartbeat. 

Chad kissed my forehead and said "Can you believe it?" I nodded because I believe that our baby was and inside of me. Feenyx sighed and said " How are you going to tell your parents? I mean we're only eighteen. I know Lil'B was born when Carlos was sixteen, but he was the result of a one night stand. But now look where we are. Ben and Carlos are married and Lil'B has both of  his parents."  Chad and I both know we're young. Then Feenyx added, "How many pictures?" I smiled and replied "Three" 

She left and I wiped the gel off my stomach. I sat up and Chad kissed me like he was about to lose me. "I love you Jay Charming. I love you with all my heart." I laughed and replied "I knew ever since that day you asked the school band to play that song in front of the whole school." We both laughed and Feenyx came back with the three pictures. 

"Here you go. I recommend you use this when y'all tell the grandparents." She said and I smiled. Then she told us the do's and don't's of what to eat and do during pregnancy. After that, we scheduled our next appointment for next week. Chad and I drove to his parents house to announce their new grandchild.

No POV:

Once there, Jay and Chad knocked on the door. Then, they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Charming. "Hey mom and dad." Chad said as hugged his parents.  Cinderella then hugged Jay and kissed his cheek. They guided the couple to the living room, as if expecting some major news.

"So is there anything you want to tell us?" Cinderella asked while looking into Jay's eyes. Jay nodded and replied " Yes. And now before you say anything. We didn't plan any of this. At all." Jay took a deep breath before continuing,

 "Chad and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant." The room was deadly silent. Then Chad gave his mom one of the pictures. "So this means we're gonna be grandparents?" King Charming asked and Jay nodded.

Cinderella hugged Jay and said " We'll admit. It is a bit early, but every child is loved no matter how early or late." 

Chad's POV:

I was a little surprised by their reaction, but my mom is right. I asked "So you're not mad?" My mom looked shocked and replied " What!? No! We're really happy and always knew you'll find the perfect omega. And that you'll love him with every ounce of your heart."  Jay yawned and I asked, "You okay baby?" Jay nodded and laid his head on my shoulder. "Yeah, just really tried."

I told Jay to go wait in the car and he left. I turned to my parents and asked "Are you at all disappointed?" My dad shook his head and said "Son, We're not disappointed with our first grandchild. We know its early, but love can do so amazing things." I nodded and hugged them.

I left and walked to the car. I looked in the window and saw Jay with a hand on his stomach, with an ultrasound in the other. Jay jumped when I got in. I smiled and said, "I thought you said you were tired." Jay smirked and replied "I am but I didn't want to fall asleep in the car." 

I smiled and started the car. Every red light we had, my hand would join Jay's. Which just stayed on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'm alive so don't worry. I haven't updated because my niece is here and I spent yesterday watching a livestream for the game, Dream Daddy, BUT IT GOT DELAYED!!! NO!! I was upset! But now I'm just impatiently waiting for it to be released! But tell me what you think and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Fluff, Swearing, The rest of the crew, Baby talk and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin, and Feenyx

Jay's POV:

Once we were at home, I took a nice hot bath and laid there for a while. Up until Chad shook me awake. Chad looked at me concerned and asked "You're okay? You fell asleep and the water was still running. Wanna sleep in bed?" I nodded and Chad smiled.

He lifted me out the tub and walked to the bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and placed a quick kiss on my belly before getting my clothes.

I put them on and I laid down. Then, Chad laid behind me and started to kiss the back of my neck. His hand was drawing circles on my stomach as I said "Baby you know I'm really tired and not at all in the mood." I felt Chad smirk and he relied, "I know I just want to hold you while you sleep." I rolled my eyes and closed them. I yawned until I finally went to sleep.

Chad's POV:

Jay looked so beautiful while he slept. I just laid with him for a few more minutes, with my hand still on his belly.

I got up and got dressed. I left a note on the nightstand saying that I was going to the weekly Alpha meetup. I drove there and when I walked in, I saw Ben with his son, Mal texting her Omega, Alvin holding a picture to his chest, Travis calling Feenyx, his beta and mate.

I sighed and said, "Are we gonna do something or just sit here thinking about our mates?"  All of them looked at me and smiled.

Lil'B made grabby motions at me and then we sat down at our round table. Then I grabbed Lil'B and he started to suck on his pacifier. Lil'B was a perfect mixture of Ben and Carlos. Ben's blue eyes and hair with hints of white all over the place. But with both of his parents personalities.

Ben smiled and said "So, how's everyone doing? I know a lot of stuff happening. But more importantly with Chad and Jay." Travis said "So you're finally becoming an Alpha dad, how do you feel?" I sighed and replied, "If you want me to be honest, scared shitless." 

Ben took Lil'B back and said "Don't worry, you'll feel like that until the little one comes and you get to hold them for the first time." 

The rest of the day, we spent talking about our mates and then Ben asked Alvin about his picture. Alvin sighed and replied "The gender ultrasound for me and Doug's child." Mal got excited and said "OH REALLY! So what is it? Are me,Travis and Ben right?!"

Alvin sighed and replied "Yeah, Feenyx showed us that we're having a baby girl." Mal, Ben, and Travis shouted in joy because me and Alvin now owe each of them one-hundred dollars.

I left and got in my car. On my way home, I just kept thinking what out kid will look like.

Jay's POV:

I woke up with the deep feeling of throwing up. Sure enough I did just that. After throwing up what I think was my whole digestive system. I got the thought of what Feenyx told me about morning sickness and now I wish I forgot it. I sighed and stood up, "Why the hell is it called morning sickness when it happens at any time of the damn day?" I said out loud. 

I washed my mouth and lifted my shirt just a little. I put my hand on my pregnant belly and said "I love you little one. Even if you put me through pain." I smiled and I heard Chad yell "BABE! Are you up?" I smiled and replied "Up here baby!"

I heard Chad's foot steps and soon felt his arms around my waist. He put his hands on mine. Chad smiled and asked "How you feeling baby?" I sighed and replied "Like Shit. I just threw up before you came back." 

Chad sighed and replied "Oh I'm really sorry." I rolled me eyes and said "Don't be, I mean this is normal and it'll go away." Chad frowned and said, "I know but I feel like I did this to you." I rolled my eyes and turned around. I put my hands on his cheeks and he put his on my hips. I looked into his eyes and said "Hey now, you and I both know we wanted kids. This is just what we have to through." 

Chad kissed me and his hand was making circle on my stomach. We pulled apart and he lead me to the couch.

He sat down and I sat in front of him, with my back to his chest. Chad looked at my belly and said "I love you little one. Now and forever, don't ever forget that." I had tears in my eyes and replied.

"I think it knows that." Then we just sat in silence until I got hungry for a brand new craving. I turned towards Chad and said "Chad, I'm hungry can you get me something to eat?"

Chad smiled and replied "Sure babe, what do you want?" I smiled and said "Cookie dough ice cream with some hot chips."  Chad looked at me weird and I blushed. "Don't judge me. I have a great excuse! I'm pregnant!" 

Chad laughed and replied " No judgement here babe, It's just a weird request." Chad shook his head and got up. Then he came back with my food and some for himself.

The rest of out day was spent on our couch, watching movies on the tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? I will try to update much quicker because I have other stories to update and upload. I mean it's a lot. I also have my Voltron one-shots to put on here. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see y'all in the chapter. BYE!!!!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Cravings, Mood Swings, Ultrasound and Dougvin Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Descendants.Disney does. I only own my OC's Travis, Alvin and Feenyx.

Chad's POV (10 weeks later)

Jay looked at me as I said, "Baby. You're not fat, not one bit." Jay sighed and wiped his eyes, "Yes I am. I'm only fifteen weeks and now I can't fit in my jeans." Jay looked in the mirror and took off his last pair of jeans.

It's been three days since Doug and Alvin's daughter has been welcomed into the world. Her real name is Donna Jasmine, but we all call her Jazza. I rolled my eyes and said "Jay, just put on some sweatpants. Besides we're only going to visit Jazza. Jay sighed and looked at me "Okay, but on our way back, we're going to buy new clothes."

I smiled and and said okay. We got in the car and went to the hospital.

Once we got there, I knocked on the door and Alvin opened it. We hugged him and Alvin went back to change Jazza. Doug smiled and Jay asked "So, can I hold her?" I smiled and Doug replied "Sure just be careful." 

Jay nodded and Doug handed him Jazza. At instinct, Jay knew just how to hold a baby. I smiled and Doug asked Jay, "So how's being pregnant? I mean my experience wasn't great or horrible." Jay sighed and replied, "It's good right now but it's just that my clothes don't fit me anyone."

Doug looked sympathetic and said "Don't worry. It's perfectly normal to feel like that." 

We stayed for two hours. We just talked about random stuff and Doug told Jay what to expect during labor. Then Alvin turned towards me and told me what I should do with Jay during childbirth. 

Alvin showed us his cast that he got when Doug squeezed his hand extremely hard. Doug had successfully broken a bone in Alvin's hand. Doug looked at Alvin and said "Again baby I'm so sorry." Alvin smiled and kissed Doug's forehead, "Don't worry babe, You were just in a lot of pain.

I smiled and Jazza started to squirm in Jay's arms. Doug smirked and took his daughter back. I turned towards Jay and said to the new parents, "Well looks like we need to go. So good luck Doug and Alvin. Jazza is beautiful." 

Alvin looked at Jazza with pride and said "Thanks Chad. I only hope you have a beautiful child too." I laughed and we said our goodbyes.

 Jay and I were in the car on our way to our appointment.

Jay's POV:

Once we got to the clinic, I suddenly got excited because this was the ultrasound that will tell my baby's gender. I sat on the exam table and Feenyx came in. "Okay, are you two ready?" I smiled and we nodded. 

Feenyx smiled and squirted the gel on my stomach. She looked at me and asked "You ready to see your baby?" I smiled and nodded. Feenyx turned the screen towards me and I smiled. Even after so many appointments, I still fall in love with the image of my child. 

Feenyx turned the sound on and I heard my baby's heartbeat. Chad smiled and asked Feenyx, "Can you tell the gender?" Feenyx smiled towards Chad and nodded. 

Feenyx looked at the screen then to me and said "And from what this is telling me... Congratulations! You two are having a baby girl." I felt my tears fall and I smiled. I turned towards Chad and he was smiling with small tears in his eyes. Feenyx sighed and said "Now don't you two start crying. I dealt with that enough when Carlos and Ben found out Lil'B's gender."

Chad wiped his eyes and replied "Hey! Don't judge us. We're just happy." We all laughed and Feenyx explained the milestones that are suppose to happen during this stage of my pregnancy.

I wasn't paying any attention. But I did when the daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn told me the baby should start kicking. Then she added "But it'll come unexpected so be prepared. Do you want any pictures?" I nodded and she left. I cleaned myself up and made my next appointment for next week.

Me and Chad were in the car when I asked, "Are you excited Chad?" Chad looked at me and replied "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I looked down and shrugged my shoulders. Chad laughed and kissed me. 

At every red light we hit, Chad put his hand on my stomach and said "My little girl. I love you and I love your mommy. I love you Jay, my beautiful Omega." 

I blushed and Chad kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? I love this chapter and yes, Feenyx is the biological daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Feenyx's real name will be revealed in a later chapter. Anyway I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!


	6. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Smut, Fluff, Mostly smut though, and Chay's baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin and Feenyx

Jay's POV:

I looked at Chad and asked "So are we gonna go to the lake for spring break?" Chad smiled and replied "Sure if you really want to." I smiled and kept changing the radio stations. I stop when a certain song caught my attention.

It was the same song Chad played when he took my virginity. It was Slow Down by Selena Gomez. I smiled and started to sing along for the whole ride home.

Chad's POV:

Once we got home, Jay and I laid on the couch, watching some videos that Feenyx had sent us. I smiled at Jay and said "I can't believe that I'm this lucky. I have a beautiful Omega and soon a beautiful baby girl." Jay smiled and blushed "Well you better believe that this is real because I'm yours and I'm never leaving you."

I nodded and kissed Jay. At first it was innocent, but Jay made it into a full on make out session. I pulled back and said "Jay, I thought you weren't in the mood at all."

Jay rolled his eyes and replied "Well you're wrong! Because now I'm horny as hell and need your cock in me now." I nodded and I pushed Jay on the couch.

I kissed him and started to play Slow Down. Jay arched his back and said "Hmm, Babe you know just what I want." I smiled and kissed his neck "I know baby, that's why I do it." Jay nodded and smashed our lips back together.

We took off our clothes and I got a good look at Jay's baby bump. He looked more beautiful than he did when we got married. Jay looked confused and asked "Do I have something on my face?" I smiled and shook my head.

I kissed him, but this time with passion. Jay moaned and I smelled the slick building up in his boxers. Jay arched his back and said "Chad please I need you."

I smirked and replied "Okay Jay, you're ready to take my cock just like the good Omega you are?" Jay closed his eyes and nodded. I lifted Jay and he wrapped his legs around my waist. Jay put my hands on his ass and he moaned. I smiled and looked at Jay "Well look at you, just begging for my cock, now you're my whore."

No POV:

Chad walked to the bedroom and then he dropped Jay on the bed. Those two started to kiss passionately and Jay straddled Chad's hips. Chad took off his boxers and Jay did the same.

Chad smirked and said "You ready Omega?" Jay nodded and gripped Chad's shoulders. Chad smirked and enter Jay with his nine inch cock. Jay threw his head back, "Ahh-Chad- ngh fuck- Please keep going." Chad sucked on Jay's neck and started to thrust into Jay's slick dripping entrance.

Jay moaned just like a five dollar whore. Then he started to bounce up and down in a need of pleasure. Chad smiled and gripped Jay's hips.

Jay arched his back and moaned "AHH!! Chad I'm about to cum." Chad smirked and replied "Then cum for me Omega, You always look beautiful when you do." Jay smiled and came with a shout of Chad's name.

Chad continued to thrust into Jay until he came with a groan of Jay's name. Jay caught his breath and said " Wow! That was amazing." Chad smiled and replied "You're glowing babe. You're beautiful now and forever."

Jay blushed and Chad kissed his cheek. Chad pulled out and walked to the bedroom. He started the bath and called for Jay. "Come on baby! The water is just right." Jay smiled and replied "Coming baby." Jay walked in and Chad entered the bath first.

Jay shook his head and laid his back against Chad's chest. Chad smiled and placed his hands on Jay's baby bump. Jay laid his head on Chad's shoulder and said "Babe, I just want to lay here."

Chad sighed and replied "Okay babe. Whatever you want." Jay sighed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So Dream Daddy was finally released and I am on #TeamCraig! Tell me what team you're on. If you like this, check out the original on Watttpad. So I am busy with trying to finish a lot of my other books, so please note that I might take a little time off this to finish my other ones on Wattpad. So please don't attack me with update please comments. I'm trying my hardest. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Fluff, Spring Break, Fun times, And the rest of the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin, and Feenyx

Jay's POV:

We laid like that for what it felt like one hour. Then we got up and put on some clothes, I put on sweatpants and Chad's Tourney jersey. I walked in our bedroom and saw Chad on the bed with no shirt on, arms folded behind his head.

He looked at me and asked "Why do you like to wear my shirts?" I put my hands on my hips and replied "Because, your shirts are big on me and so it covers my baby bump."

Chad laughed and motioned me to come here. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. His hand on my stomach when I kissed his collar bone, "I love you Jay." Chad said and I smiled "I know Chad, you make it known every chance you get." 

Chad laughed and looked into my eyes, "What do you think she'll look like?" He asked and I blushed. I kinda hoped that my daughter would kick. I shook my head and replied "I hope she has your hair." Then I yawned and Chad smiled.

Chad got up and came back with a cover for me. He slipped in and I did the same. I put my head on Chad's chest and I fell asleep instantly. But Chad had beat me to it.

3 weeks later (Jay's POV)

Me and Chad were in the car on our way to the lake. Unfortunately, Chad and I were the very last ones to arrive. Mal, Evie,Carlos, Ben, Lil'B, Doug, Alvin, Jazza, Travis and Feenyx all stood at the beginning of the foot path that lead to the actual lake. 

But before Chad and I got out I asked, "How about we have a gender reveal party after this?" Chad turned a corner and replied "You know babe, I was just thinking about you asking me that." I looked at him and he smiled.

Finally we pulled up and Mal sighed "Finally! You two make it. I was starting to think that you two were fuc-" Carlos shot daggers at her and said "MAL!! Please keep it PG. We have kids here too you know!" Mal smirked and put her hands up in surrender. Feenyx smiled and shouted "Okay enough of that, let's go have some fun." She ran down the footpath with Travis with her.

Chad and I walked down the footpath and I set up my chair. I sat down and opened up my baby name book that Queen Cinderella had bought me. Chad walked to me and asked "You'll be fine right here babe?" I nodded and he left. 

I looked around. I saw Carlos playing with his son, Doug nursing Jazza, and the rest of them in the water.

I placed my hand on my baby bump and rubbed up and down a little. I looked down and said, "I hope you're alright in there baby girl." I smiled and started to read my book.

Chad's POV:

I dived into the water and then I came up to the surface. I rubbed my face and I saw Jay reading the book my mom got him. I turned to see Mal swing from the rope and fall into the water. Travis smiled and yelled at me "COME ON CHAD! It's your turn!" I shook my headand walked to the rope swing.

Travis turned towards Feenyx and wrapped his arm around her waist. They kissed and I rolled my eyes. I swung form the rope and then fell into the water, I resurfaced and Feenyx was smiling.

Travis kissed her cheek and asked me "How was it Chad?!" I smirked and replied "Amazing!" 

I turned to the shore just as Ben came in with a tray of food, "Who's ready for some food?!" He said and I stood up at the shoreline. I stopped Jay from getting up and I said "I got it baby." 

Jay sighed and sat down. I got some fries for me, a burger for Jay and two sodas. I gave Jay his stuff and he smiled "Thanks Babe I love you." I shook my head and sat right next to him. Jay put his head on my shoulder and I smiled. Jay stole one of my fries and put it in his mouth, but only half was still out. Then he wiggled his eyebrows and all I did was laugh.

I ate the other half and smiled at Jay's beautiful brown eyes. "You're funny babe." I said and Jay blushed. He looked up and said "I think I found the perfect middle for her." Jay placed a hand on his baby bump and I replied "Oh really, well what is it?" Jay smiled and said "Hope"

I thought on it then I said "That's beautiful babe. She is the miracle we asked for." Jay nodded and we ate in silence. 

After like five minutes Jay sat up with shook in his eyes. I looked at him with concern because my first thought went towards the baby. "Jay, babe what's wrong?" Jay looked at his stomach and replied "Give me your hand." 

I was confused and asked "Why?" Jay looked at me and said "Just give me your damn hand Chad Charming." I gave Jay my hand and he placed it on a certain spot on his stomach. After a while, I felt something nudge my hand. I looked at Jay wide eyed and he nodded. 

I kissed him and I wiped his tears, "Hey now, why are you crying baby?" I asked as Jay smiled. He replied "I'm just happy that you were here for her first kick." I smiled and said "I love you Jay and I love this life we created." We laughed and Lil'B came towards us. 

Jay picked him up and Lil'B asked "Can I feel the baby uncle Jay?" Jay smiled and replied "Sure just give me your hand." Lil'B giggled and did what he was told. Jay smiled and placed it on a certain on his stomach.

I guess my daughter kicked because Lil'B giggled and pulled his hand back. Jay smiled at Lil'B and asked "It's funny right?" Lil'B nodded and he laid his head on Jay's chest. 

I looked at Jay and asked "You want me to take him back to Carlos and Ben?" Jay shook his head and replied "No. Besides this is calming to me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I managed to sneak a little update in at 10 at night. I'm still obsessing over the release of Dream Daddy and some of the dads, mainly Craig (I know I'm not the only one.) Mat, Hugo and Robert. I almost forgot! Travis is the biological son of Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen. Alvin is the biological son of Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Fluff, Injury, Magic and Chay's baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin and Feenyx.

Jay started to sing "A thousand years" to Lil'B and I smiled. Then I got up and went to swim.

Jay's POV:

I smiled as Lil'B's breath evened out and he felt my heartbeat. I turned and saw Feenyx telling Travis something and he nodded. She smiled and left down the footpath. I looked down at Lil'B and pushed some of his hair back.

Then all I heard was a blood curdling scream. Chad and Ben looked up and ran to the source. "Ahh! Don't move me like that asshole! I don't think that's natural!!" I knew for a fact that was Feenyx's voice. Then Chad and Ben came back with a distressed Feenyx. I could see that she twisted her ankle in a pretty bad way. 

"I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that my ankle isn't supposed to twist this way!" Feenyx said with obvious pain running through her veins. Ben looked sympathetic and asked "Hey, do you think you can use your healing powers?" Ben set her on the picnic table and Feenyx nodded. "I think I can." 

I saw Feenyx focusing on a tree and soon her brown hair glowed a golden light. I only saw this only a couple times and that was in the Isle. Then her ankle started to a line back in place and soon I heard a pretty loud crack. Feenyx sighed into Ben's arms and moved her ankle around. Travis smiled at her and came by her. She smiled and said to him "Babe I don't think I can walk. Just for a while." Travis nodded and lifted Feenyx up bridal style. 

He set her down in the lounge chair that Chad went and gotten. Travis got on one knee and asked Feenyx, "Are you sure you're alright?" Feenyx nodded and Travis left. She turned towards me and asked, "So, how's your daughter treating your insides?" 

I smiled and replied "She just kicked a few minutes ago." My daughter kicked as I said it. Feenyx smiled and asked "Did Chad get to feel her?" I smiled and nodded

Feenyx smiled and added, "Do you have a name picked out?" I looked at her and replied "A middle name but not yet a first." Feenyx looked down and grabbed Lil'B. She started to play with a strand of his hair. I yawned and Feenyx looked up, she said "Why don't you take a rest? I'll stay here, besides I can't go anywhere." I smiled and nodded. I turned to my side and sleep overtook me.

Chad's POV:

I swung from the rope and fell into the water. I resurfaced and walked to Ben and asked him "Who gets what cabin?" Ben replied "Carlos, Lil'B, me,Jay, and you are getting the first cabin." I nodded and he continued. "Doug, Alvin,Jazza, Feenyx and Travis are getting the second one and Mal and Evie are getting the last one. I don't why, they just asked for a cabin all to themselves." I rolled my eyes and said "Okay then, well I'm gonna take Jay to the cabin." Ben nodded and asked "While you're at that, can you take Lil'B with you? I don't him waking up at night and disturbing the whole cabin." 

I nodded and I went to Jay. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck at instinct. Jay whimpered and I calmed him down "Shh Babe, I got you." Jay relaxed and I walked to our cabin. I opened the door and walked to our bedroom. I set Jay on the bed and laid behind him. I laid for what I think was five minutes.   

I moved from the bed and my daughter kicked my hand. I laughed and whispered against Jay's belly, "Don't worry baby girl, I won't be gone for long." Then she kicked again and I shook me head. 

I left and got Lil'B. Lil'B was playing with some toys and I picked him up. I walked back to the cabin and placed him in the crib that was in the DeVil's room. 

I laid him down in it and Lil'B fell back asleep instantly. I smiled and closed the door softly. I went back to the lake and got all of our stuff. Then I walked back to the cabin and opened our bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I have figured out a chapter schedule, I'll put out two chapters of this a day and one chapter of my Voltron/Young Justice one-shots. I hope that gives clarity on how many chapters y'all would get. I'll try to keep to this plan before I go back to school. So please be patient with me. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	9. Chapter Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Fluff, Chay's Baby Girl, Food Cravings and Baby names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin, and Feenyx.

Chad's POV:

I walked into the room to see Jay awake and singing 'In my Arms' very quietly. I smirked and said "Well looks like someone's up." Jay looked up and smiled. I climbed in bed and laid behind Jay. I nibbled on his ear and asked "Why did you wake up babe?" 

Jay sighed and replied "Your daughter decided to kick my bladder and she missed you." I smirked and replied "Now I guess she wants to show her love now than later." 

Jay smiled and I added, "I'm gonna go take a shower, wanna come?" Jay nodded and we stood up. I walked into the bathroom and started to run the water. Then Jay came in and took off his t-shirt. I took off my swim trunks and entered in first. Jay shook his head and slipped in after me. He laid his back on my chest. 

I put my hands on his baby bump and said "This is a peaceful moment that we'll probably never get again." Jay snorted and laughed. He turned his head to me and asked "Do you feel her moving around like that? I guess she has a lot of energy in her." 

My daughter kicked my hand and Jay added "And now I guess she won't fall asleep either." I nodded and I guess we both fell asleep, because Ben shook me awake. I looked at Ben and he asked "Hey, how long were you in here?" I shrugged my shoulders and replied "I have no idea." Ben nodded and left. I rolled my eyes and shook Jay awake.

Jay rubbed his eyes as he sat up and I rubbed his back. "Hmm What time is it?" I shrugged my shoulders and replied "I have no fucking idea babe." 

I helped Jay get out of the tub and I got dressed. I passed him some clothes he really wanted to wear for this trip. He got dressed and I checked the time, it was four-thirty. I looked at Jay and I said "Baby, I'll be right back, I'll go get our things." With that I left to get our stuff out of the car. I went back to the cabin and gave Jay his phone. 

He smiled and said "Thanks baby." Jay laid down on the bed and started to mess around with it. I laid behind him and I looked at his screen, I asked "What's this babe?" Jay looked back at me and replied "Oh this is a baby name website that Carlos had showed when he thought Lil'B was a girl." I laughed and Jay smacked my arm. I placed my hand on his baby bump and pointed to the name Chelsea "I like this one." I said and Jay smiled "How about this, we make a list of baby names and Chelsea can be on the top." 

I nodded and kissed Jay's cheek. Jay giggled and placed his hand on mine, "She's excited but she needs to learn how to control it." I laughed and someone knocked in the door. "COME IN!" I yelled and Ben opened the door.

He came in with a platter of food, "Carlos wanted me to give you this." Ben said as he set the platter on the nightstand. Jay nodded and Ben left. I asked Jay as he lifted the lid of the platter, "What is it Jay?" Jay replied "Hot chips, ice cream, chocolate, candy and sandwiches." I nodded and said "Pass me a sandwich." Jay passed me one and Jay opened a bag of chips. 

What he did next confused me so much.

Jay's POV:

I opened a bag of chips and then the chocolate bar. I broke it up and put it in the chips. I mixed it up and ate it. I turned to Chad and he looked at me like I was an alien. I blushed and said "Hey don't look at me like that, I have the perfect excuse. I'm pregnant."

Chad laughed and kissed my cheek. 

We spent the rest of the night on the bed  watching a movie and me eating my weird food craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I am still obsessing over Dream Daddy, and I don't think I will ever stop. ANYONE WITH ME ON THAT?! I really want to make a one-shot series on Dream Daddy, I still don't know if I should. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	10. Chapter Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Fluff, Yelling, Feenyx's real name, Gifts and Doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own my OC's.

3 days Later:

"Babe, did you pack my good pants?" I asked Chad as I looked all in my suitcase. Chad came in with a towel around his waist and toothbrush in his mouth. "Yeah I packed them in my suitcase." I rolled my eyes and opened Chad's suitcase.  I grabbed them and went to take a shower. 

I got out and put on a big shirt with those sweatpants. When I got back to the room, Chad was on the bed in pajama pants and his arms folded behind his head. I smirked and said "Babe I'm not in the mood, maybe tomorrow." I straddled Chad's hips and Chad looked confused "Okay.... But I didn't want sex.I just wanted to relax with you." 

I laughed and blushed a blood red. Chad laughed while his hands ran up and down the back of my thighs. "You're just saying that just to make me feel like I'm not a cow. Even though I'm sure as hell are one." I said and Chad shook his head "Jay, you're not a cow. You're pregnant and that's beautiful."

Chad kissed me and I got the point. After a few minutes, we heard someone banging on our door. "You two better have some damn clothes! CAUSE I'M COMING IN!!" I laughed as I knew it was Feenyx. 

Chad rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry! We have some on!!" Feenyx came in with a box that was big. It was all pink and had a blue bow on top. "Hey. I didn't know if y'all were doing a baby shower so I got you this." Feenyx gave me the box and I unwrapped the paper. I opened the box and looked inside. Inside were some onesies, the colors were pink, blue,purple and green. There was also socks, pacifiers, a blanket, and a blue teddy bear.

 At the bottom was a baby heart monitor with two pairs of headphones. Feenyx looked guilty and said "I didn't mean to go all out. I just wanted to give y'all something." She played with a strand of her brown hair. I smiled and said "Hey, thank you. Chad and I love all of this. Thank you Feenyx." I put a hand on my stomach and Chad added "Yeah, Thanks. All of this is great. Especially the baby monitor." 

Chad looked at the 'Little Miracle' onesie and Feenyx nodded. I looked into her eyes and I knew she wanted to feel the baby, but she didn't. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. I put it on my baby and Feenyx was about to protest, but I stopped her. 

"Rebecca Emilia Fitzherbert. Don't you dare pull your hand back. At least feel her move once." Feenyx was shocked because not at lot of people know/use her real name. My daughter kicked Feenyx's hand with a bit more force than she did with me. Feenyx smirked and said "Well I guess your daughter hates me with all her gut, or she likes me." 

Chad laughed and replied "I think our daughter won't hate anyone, so my best guess is that she likes you." Feenyx smiled and stood up. 

Chad's POV:

I asked Feenyx as she was at the door, "Where you going Feenyx?" Feenyx smiled and replied "Gonna go check on Evie, Mal told me that she's been sick for a couple of days." 

I nodded and Feenyx waved at us. She opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So as you all know, I am obsessing over Dream Daddy and #TeamCraig is what I'm on. I will obsess about the game for the rest of my days, no lie. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Fluff, Benlos, Cravings, and more baby name searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin and Feenyx.

Jay showed me 'Lil'l Bumblebee' onesie and said "I like this one." I nodded and replied "Yeah it is cute." Jay smiled and I asked "What's the plan for school Babe? I mean we're going to graduate in like four or five months but I really want you to finish school." 

Jay sighed and replied "I know Chad, but I'm only five months along so I can still finish school before she comes." I nodded and kissed his neck "So the plan is for you to graduate?" Jay smiled and nodded. Then Jay grabbed his phone."I found a list of girl names that start with a 'CH'." I nodded and we went over all the names. 

Only a few names had stuck out to Jay and I. Like Chinya, Charity, Chloe and Charlotte. Jay sighed and said "I don't like any of these, they seem too out of touch." I looked into Jay's eyes and said "Jay, we have more than enough time to find a name." 

I placed my hand on his baby bump and our daughter kicked right away. I laughed and added "I think she agrees with me." I smiled and Jay kissed my cheek. I played with one strand of his hair and asked "Have you ever thought of cutting your hair?" Jay shook his head and said "I like it long and now it's become my trademark." I nodded and stood up. I opened my suitcase and grabbed the tablet. 

I put on a video Feenyx sent us after one of our ultrasounds. Jay asked me "Babe I'm hungry, go get me something to eat, please?" I smiled and replied "Anything for my queen, what do you want?" 

Jay smiled and replied "Pickles, ice cream, and some hot sauce." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by a pleasant sight, Carlos on the counter making out with Ben. I coughed loudly and they separated. Carlos blushed and asked "Hey Chad, How's Jay?" I shook my head and replied "Good, but he's pissed that he can't find a name." 

I got all the food Jay asked for and Ben asked before I left "Chad, How do you feel about the situation?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I replied "I'm scared shitless that I'll fuck this kid up." 

Ben sighed and said "It's totally normal to feel like that. You won't feel like that later, I promise." I nodded and left. I opened the door and Jay was asleep with a hand on his stomach. I laughed and kissed his forehead. I placed my hand on his baby bump and our daughter kicked my hand. I smiled and left. I closed the door and walked into the living room. I saw Feenyx, Ben and Alvin setting up for a video game session.

Feenyx looked up and asked "Hey Chad! Wanna play?" She showed me a extra controller and I nodded. She passed it to me and Ben started up the game. "Now we're about to play the game the ruins ninety nine point nine percent of friendships...... LET'S DO THIS!!!" 

We spent one hour yelling, popcorn throwing and sex insults said. Feenyx won the last round and she was standing on the couch. "YES!! I am queen of-WOAH WOAH AHH!!!." She cheered and fell back. She landed on the floor and said "OW!! That hurt." Ben, Alvin and I were trying so hard not to laugh. Feenyx stuck up her middle and said "FUCK ALL OF YOU!! Some friends y'all are." 

She grabbed some popcorn and threw it at Ben. "HEY! What was that for?!" Feenyx stood up and replied "Well you were the closets to me so that's why!" 

Ben rolled his eyes and Feenyx jumped back on the couch. She adjusted her jeans and said "Well now I'm bored and that was the only fun game I had." I laughed and threw some popcorn at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I would like to thank everyone for reading this, because I thought I wasn't going to get a lot views mainly because Chay is an underappreciated ship. I love it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	12. Chapter Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Kicks, Feenyx's Past, Games and Some of the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Alvin, Feenyx and Travis.

Jay's POV:

I woke up ans instantly I felt my daughter kicking up my bladder. I sighed and said "Okay Baby. I get it, just hold on." I stood up and went to the bathroom. When I was done, I walked into the living room. I saw Ben, Alvin, Feenyx and Chad playing a video game. 

From what I saw, Ben was winning. Chad looked up said "Hey babe, how did you sleep?" I blushed and replied "Good up until your kid decided to use my bladder as it's own punching bag." Chad smiled and stood up. He kissed me and Feenyx shouted "PG THIRTEEN RATING!!! I mean who am I to say, this whole session was Rated R." 

I laughed and Feenyx checked her phone. She stood up and said "Well I gotta go. I'll see you all later." Feenyx left and Alvin stood up. "I gotta go two. See you all later." 

Ben got up and left without saying a word. Chad smiled and lifted me on the counter. I smiled and Chad began to kiss my neck. I giggled and said "What are you doing. STOP IT TICKLES!!" Chad smiled and replied "Just admiring your glowing beauty." I blushed and Chad kissed my lips. "Mhm- Be careful babe."

I said as Chad leaned in a little too close to my baby bump. Chad pulled back and said "It's gonna be hard to do this baby." He kissed my baby bump and added "I love you so much Jay. You're just as beautiful now as you were the day I kissed you." 

I blushed a deep red and and Chad picked me up. I squeaked and he smiled. We entered in the bedroom and just laid on the bed making out. We fell asleep after like a couple minutes of doing that.

4 Days Later:

"I still can't believe you and Chad are still having sex, while you're five months pregnant." Feenyx told me as she laid upside down on my couch. 

I smiled and replied "Hey, you and Travis aren't so innocent either. If I had a dime for every time I walked in on you two, I'd be rich." Feenyx laughed and replied "Okay. First of all, it's not at all my fault. It's just that Travis does me so good that I can't help but to be loud." I faked gagged and she smacked my arm. I laughed and she smiled 

"Are you doing a gender reveal party?" Feenyx asked me while playing with a strand of her brown hair. I nodded and replied "Yep. Next Week." 

She smiled and asked "Are you looking for a first name?" I sighed and nodded. Feenyx sat up and put her hand on my shoulder "Hey it's totally normal to not have a name around this time. You'll have one when you see her." I nodded and Feenyx took out her phone. 

She showed me a picture of her family. Rapunzel and Flynn were smiling with a fourteen year old Feenyx in the middle. Feenyx sighed and said "This was before I became a thief and before  _they_ took me to the Isle. I can still remember the looks on my parents faces when they came, Fearful and just plain disappointment." Her green eyes glistened with tears and she added "Who would've ever thought that I would fall in the same path as my dad before my mom." Feenyx laughed as a stray tear fell down her cheek. 

I shook my head and I placed my hand on her shoulder "Hey now, we're away from the Isle. We're alright." She smiled and said "Looks like all of us had gotten our happily ever after." She stood up and fixed her blue jeans.

Then Chad came in front door. "Hey babe, I brought the stuff you wanted." Chad gave me a peck on the cheek and Feenyx said "Well it looks like I'm not needed here anymore, so I'll see you two later. Bye." Feenyx grabbed her bag and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think and what did y'all think about Feenyx's past? So I am doing this new exercise thing with my mom so my prime posting hours will change, so please don't be mad at me. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	13. Chapter Twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Kicks, Kisses, Mention of Miscarriage, Fear of Loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin and Feenyx Rider.

Chad's POV:

I set the bag down on the kitchen counter and sat down by Jay. Jay turned around and laid his back against my chest. I smiled and asked "What was that about babe?" Jay shook his head and said "Nothing important." I nodded and placed my hands on his baby bump. 

Our daughter kicked my hands and Jay laughed. He turned towards me and said "She's not gonna stop moving for a while." I laughed and kissed the side of his head. Then Jay started to 'Partition' By Beyonce very softly. I smirked and said "That song always reminds me of out very first hookup." Jay laughed and replied "How could I forget that wonderful night, I mean you did take my virginity." 

Jay stood up and took the stuff out of the bag. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed the back of his neck and said "Thank you Jay." 

He raised one of his eyebrows and replied "Thanks for what, I mean I didn't do anything special." I laughed and said "Yes you did. You let me marry you and now you're giving me a child." Jay turned around and put his hands on my shoulders. "First of all, you helped me make our daughter and second of all, I love you too much to even think of letting you go." 

I smiled and kissed Jay. I moved one of my hands under his shirt and our daughter kicked my hand instantly. Jay laughed and said "I guess she doesn't like us kissing or she just wants food." 

I laughed and kissed his neck. "You smell so sweet." I nibbled on his mating gland and he replied "I know, pregnancy can do that to an Omega." The phone rang and Jay went to answer it. He picked up the phone and said "Hello, Jay Charming Speaking."  I still  smile whenever Jay used his full name. "Yeah sure I'll remind him. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Jay hung up and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I asked "Who was that babe?" I put my hands on his hips and he replied "Just Feenyx reminding us of my next appointment." 

Jay rubbed his hand on his baby bump and I said "I can't believe that in four months we'll have a little girl running around." I placed my hand on Jay's and Jay nodded. He grabbed one of my hands and we walked upstairs. He opened our bedroom door and laid on the bed. I laid behind him and Jay lifted his shirt up a little bit. 

Jay scratched his sides and asked "Can you get the lotion babe?" I nodded and grabbed the lotion from our nightstand. I uncapped it and put some on my hand. I rubbed a little on Jay's sides and he sighed in relief. I smiled and he rubbed some lotion on the middle of his stomach. Our daughter kicked my hand anyway my hand went. Jay laughed and stopped my hand. He looked at me and said "You feel her? She kicks a little more whenever you feel." I smiled.

Soon I started to sing 'Small Bump' By Ed Sheeran. Jay sighed and turned around. He wrapped his arms around my neck and said "What if we lose her?" I replied "We're not Jay, we know that she's the little gift we wanted." Jay nodded but added "I know but remember what Feenyx said about my pregnancy being high risk. All because I was suppressants for a long time." 

I sighed and replied "I know babe, but all we can do is wait to see if she's our little Miracle." Jay nodded and I kissed him and Jay pulled away. He looked into my eyes and said "I'm tired." 

I nodded and moved the covers back. Jay went under them and I joined him. Jay was out like a light and I followed shortly after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I am trying to post as much as I can on my Wattpad. So if you want to see some of my other stories, check me out on Wattpad @AnimeGeek7723. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	14. Chapter Thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Ultrasounds, Fluff, Leakage, and Reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin, and Feenyx Rider.

The Next Day (Jay's POV)

I was super nervous and Chad could smell it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and said "Jay, calm down. I can smell you and how you feel can affect our daughter." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

Feenyx came in and said "Sorry I'm late. Got held back because some kid was throwing up Kool-Aid." Chad laughed and I smirked. Feenyx smiled and said "Okay Jay. You know the drill." I nodded and laid back. I lifted up my shirt and she put the gel on my belly. Then she turned on the monitor and put the wand on my belly.

Chad smiled and kissed my forehead. "Never gets old right?" I nodded and laughed as Feenyx turned on the sound. Feenyx smiled and said "She's got a pretty strong heartbeat."

She sighed and added "Jay I know you're scared of losing her. Just because I said your pregnancy was high risk. But you need to cherish every kick she gives. Please remember that." Chad and I nodded. She stood up and said "Okay then, I'll go get your pictures and I'll make your appointment for next week." She left and I cleaned myself up. I sat up and Chad wrapped his arm around my waist. 

"Again Jay, Thank you. I love you." I nodded and kissed his cheek. Feenyx came back with our pictures. We left. Once we got in the car, I asked Chad "Babe, Can we stop at the store?" Chad nodded and left the parking lot. 

We got home after one hour of clothes shopping and a whole lot of baby sections. We put the stuff away and I sat on the counter. Chad put on some music and got in between my legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. He placed his hands on my chest and pulled back. I looked confused and he asked "Uh Babe, is it normal for your shirt to be wet?" 

I arched one eyebrow and he motioned me to look down. I did and in the nipple area of my shirt, were wet spots. I sighed and said out loud "God Damn it why now?!" I jumped off the counter and walked upstairs. I opened my drawer and pulled out my absorber. 

Chad came in and I said "BABY! Can you please clip the back?" He looked at me weird but he did it. I turned around and said "Now before you ask, NO this is not a bra. It's an absorber Feenyx gave me." Chad smiled and gave me a clean t-shirt. I put it on and crawled in bed. 

I laid down and placed a hand on my baby bump. Chad laid down next to me and joined his hand on mine. He kissed my neck sand said "Babe I gotta go, But I'll be right back. You sure you're okay?" I nodded and Chad smiled. He kissed me and then my baby bump. "You be good for your Mommy. Okay, I love you both." Chad said as my daughter kicked. I smiled and said "But I think she'll miss you babe." 

Chad smirked and replied "Well that just shows that she's  _our_ daughter." I smiled and Chad left. 

When I heard the front door close, I rubbed my hand on my baby bump and fell asleep. But I managed to do that while feeling my daughter kick and move up a storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I've been two months self harm clean and I am just happy I made it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Gender Reveal Party, and This is gonna be a pretty short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin and Feenyx Rider.

One Week Later (Chad's POV)

I hung up the last streamer and turned around. I was on the step ladder and Jay came in the backyard. He smiled and said "Babe, all this looks amazing. Thanks for putting up the decorations." I smiled and stepped down from the ladder. I wrapped my arms around Jay's waist and said "I knew you'd love this set up." 

The backyard had blue, pink and yellow balloons and streamers all over it. I kissed Jay and soo I heard someone knock on the front door. 

I left and opened the door. Feenyx, Travis, Carlos, Ben and Lil'B were behind the door. Travis smiled and asked "So where's the main event happening?" I smiled and pointed to the back door. Feenyx smirked and interlocked her fingers with Travis's. They walked to the back door. Carlos smiled and hugged me; then he grabbed Ben's hand and they walked to the backyard. 

I waited a few minutes and soon Evie, Mal, Lonnie, Jane, Alvin, Doug and Jazza came by. 

I closed the front door and walked into the backyard. I saw all our friends hugging and talking to Hay. We had spent one hour joke telling and out friends feeling our daughter kick around. Jay nodded and we brought out the balloons with the pink balloons inside. 

Jay put a hand on his stomach and I said "How many of you think it's a boy?"  Lonnie, Travis, Jane, Mal, Evie, Ben, Lil'B and Carlos raised their hand. Jay laughed and asked "Okay, now how many of you think it's a girl?" Doug, Alvin, Evie, Feenyx and Doug lifted up Jazza's little hand. 

Jay looked at me and said "Okay then, everybody ready?" Everyone nodded and we put our hands on the box's lid. I counted down from three. When I reached one, Jay and I lifted the lid up. The pink balloons flew up and Jay smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped. I put my arm around Jay's waist and said "It's official. Jay and I are having a little girl." Everyone cheered and gave their congratulations.

A couple of them felt our daughter kick and move around.

After two hours, all our friends left and Jay laid on the couch. Rubbing his belly and talking to our daughter. I sat on the couch and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Jay smiled and looked at me. He said " Hey Chad, I want to do a water birth." I raiser one eyebrow and replied "Are you sure babe?"

Jay nodded and grabbed my hand. He put it just above his navel. Jay laughed and said "Can you believe it's been five whole months already?"

My daughter kicked my hand and I nodded. Then Jay blushed a little pink and I laughed. My grabbed his left hand and kissed it. "I love you Jay Charming. Now and always. I said and Jay smiled " I love you two."

Jay blushed and pulled up his shirt. He placed a hand on the bare skin of his six month pregnant belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Are there any Hamilton fans out there? (Raises Hand because I LOVE Hamilton) Well if you are, this is for y'all. I'm contemplating whether or not I should start this Hamilton fanfiction I've been thinking about for like 3 days. It has all my OTPs. Which by the way are Hamilton x Laurens, Lafayette x Hercules and Burr x Washington. DON'T JUDGE ME!!! Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	16. Chapter Fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fear, School, PDA, Hospital, Nicknames and Feenyx being a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Alvin, Feenyx and Travis.

10 Weeks Later: (Jay's POV)

Feenyx shook her head and said "Jay, I still don't believe that you think it's safe to go to school while being  _seven_ months pregnant!" 

I laughed as me and her made our way to next class. I added, "I know I know. I just wanna graduate before I have the baby." Feenyx rolled her eyes and nodded. She played with a strand of her hair as I smiled. 

We walked into our class and sat down together. The teacher started the lesson and I didn't pay any attention. I had one hand on my stomach and the other had a pen in it. I smiled as my daughter moved and kicked a lot. I squinted my eyes as she kicked my side. I whispered "Hey baby girl, I know you're happy but I need you to calm down for mommy." 

Feenyx turned around and I shook my head. She looked skeptical but she turned back around. The class ended and we walked out. Feenyx and I walked outside for our free period. 

At one of the tables Chad, Mal and Carlos sat there waiting for us. I walked up and sat next Chad. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist "Is it just me or did you become even beautiful?" I blushed and Feenyx said "No wonder why Jay's pregnant." 

Mal laughed and replied "Now we all know that's because these have a fuck ton of sex and have no idea what a damn condom is." Carlos, Mal and Feenyx laughed. 

Soon Ben, Lil'B, Evie and Alvin came to the table. Lil'B ran to Carlos saying "Momma!!" Carlos smiled and picked up his son. Carlos kissed the top of Lil'B's head and said "Hey baby. Did you have fun at the playhouse?" Lil'B nodded and I smiled. Then he made grabby motions at Carlos's chest. Ben nodded and grabbed the cover-up blanket. He placed it over Carlos and Lil'B was suckling from what I heard. 

I looked at Carlos and asked "Does it hurt at all?" Carlos smiled and shook his head. Chad moved his hand from my waist to my thigh and whispered in my ear, "I bet you'll look sexy if you let that chest of yours grow out." I blushed and smacked Chad's arm. 

Feenyx stood up and ran to Travis. Travis picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They spun around and kissed. "HEY YOU TWO, NO PDA!!" Chad yelled and Feenyx flipped him the bird. I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. I smiled and said "Your daughter has been using my insides as her jungle gym." My daughter kicked Chad's hand and he smiled. "She's probably just happy, that's all." 

I smiled and said "Cherry." Chad looked confused and asked "You want some cherries?" I shook my head and replied "No. Cherry can be her nickname until we find her a official name." 

Carlos smiled and said "I think that's a good idea. I mean Ben and I used Peanut as Lil'B's nickname before he came." Chad smiled and looked at me. "I like Cherry. It's a cute nickname." I blushed and Chad traced random patterns on my belly. Our daughter kicked and Chad added "And I think she likes it too." I laughed and the bell rang. 

I left with Ben with me. We walked into class and sat down. About halfway through the lesson, I felt hot and a little dizzy. I dropped my pen and the teacher came to me. She knelt by me and asked "Jay, are you alright? I mean you look pale and sick." I shook my head and she stood up. 

She looked at Ben ans said "Benjamin, go find Jay's Alpha." Ben nodded and ran out. One of my hands were on my stomach and I felt my daughter kick less and less by the minute. 

Chad came in the door and knelt by me. He put his hands on my sides and asked "Babe are you alright?" I shook my head and the teacher pulled out her phone. Chad put his head on my belly and asked "How are you feeling?" I replied "I feel dizzy and hot." 

I whispered to Chad, "Chad please let her be alright." Chad nodded and looked "You two will be alright. I promise." I nodded and the paramedics came in. Chad stood up and stepped back. They lifted me up and placed me on a gurney. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I would like to say thank you to everyone who read this, I am still new at fanfiction writing. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!!


	17. Chapter Sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Hospitals, Leave, Caring, Overprotective Chad, Reassurance, and Feenyx being a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Feenyx and Alvin.

Chad's POV:

'Please let them be okay.' I thought as Jay was put in the ambulance. We raced to the hospital and got there in like five minutes. They unloaded Jay and put him in a room. I pissed when the nurse said "I'm sorry sir. No Alphas allowed until the Omega is stable." I sighed and sat down. 

I started to bounce my knee up and down. After twenty minutes, the doctor came out and said "Sir, you may now see you Omega."

I sighed and walked in. I hugged Jay as he started to cry. I pulled back and asked, "Are you okay babe?" Jay shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't wanna lose her. I can't, I just can't."

Hr gripped my shirt tighter and I replied, "I know baby. I know baby." I put my hand on the that was on his belly.

The doctor walked in and cleared his throat. I pulled back and he said "I have good news. Your daughter I'd just fine." We sighed in relief and he continued. "Bit I'll need you to remain on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

Jay shook his head and said "No No. I really need to finish school!" The doctor nodded and replied, "I know. So I will discuss a plan with your school so that you can still graduate on time." Jay looked down and he left.

Jay sighed and I said "Babe, I know you're scared. But Cherry's alright. She's okay." She kicked my hand as I said it.

Jay looked at me and said "I know Chad. But I can't help but to be scared." I nodded and kissed his left hand. Jay smiled and placed his hand on mine.

The Next Day: (Jay's POV)

Chad knelt by my side and asked "Babe are you okay? Do you need anything? I could bring you some food if you nee-" I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips.

Chad sighed and I said "Relax please. Chad its gonna be just fine. Its only for six hours." I put my hand on his cheek and he sighed "I know babe. But the doctor said you could go into early labor and I just wanna stay with you if that happens." I nodded and smiled.

I replied "I know babe. But of something happens, someone will be with me and they can always call you." Chad sighed in defeat and kissed me. He looked at me and said "I love you Jay. I'll call you as soon as I can." I nodded and replied "I'll hold you to it." Chad smiled and lifted up my shirt. He kissed my baby bump. "You be good for mommy okay? I love you Cherry."

I smiled as my daughter kicked and Chad stood up. I laughed and he said from the doorway. "I love you Jay." I smiled and replied "I love you too Chad."  Chad nodded and left downstairs. 

One Hour Later:

Feenyx opened my bedroom door and poked her head in. She walked in with a bag of food. Her bonding ring shining in the morning light. She smiled and pulled a chair right by my bed. She sat down and said "Hey Jay, how you feeling?" 

I smiled and saw her ripped blue jeans showing off her cuts on her thighs. I replied "Good, just Cherry kicking me more than usual." Feenyx nodded and crossed her right leg over her left one. 

She smiled and said "Can I feel? I mean if you don't want me to that's fine, I just-" I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. I put it on my stomach and Cherry kicked Feenyx's hand. 

Her green eyes widened and she said "Wow! That's amazing. Does it hurt?" I smiled and shook my head. Feenyx nodded and took back her hand. Feenyx had on her black rectangle framed eye glasses and I said "I'm still not used to you wearing glasses." 

Feenyx pulled her brown hair into a ponytail and replied "I know. Not even Travis is used to me wearing glasses." She took off her leather jacket, revealing a crop top and I said "I never saw you in a crop top Feenyx." She nodded and gave me the bag. She smiled and said "I brought food just in case you needed it." 

I played with the drawstrings of my sweatpants and I nodded. I yawned and her eyes softened. I put the bag on the nightstand and said "Feenyx I'm really tired. Do you mind doing the laundry for me?" Feenyx smiled and stood up. She kissed my forehead and left the room. 

I smiled and fell asleep after feeling Cherry's kicks quiet down. 

**_Feenyx's Glasses:_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I've been thinking about my (EX) Best friend and now I feel like crying. I wanted to cry but I can't find the strength to do that. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!


	18. Chapter Seventeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Fluff, Making Out, and Travis being the Alpha he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Alvin, Travis and Feenyx Rider.

Feenyx's POV:

I closed the door and quietly ran to Cherry's room. Chad had left a note on the door saying:

_Dear Feenyx,_

_When Jay falls asleep, work on the room because Ben had told me you worked on Lil'B's room and it looks amazing._

_From, "Prince Spoiled Jr."_

I smiled and opened the door. In the room was a few cans of pink paint and some furniture boxes on the floor. I opened the boxes and set up the crib and other stuff.  

One Hour Later:

Someone coughed and I turned around. I saw Travis standing in the doorway smiling. I stood up and hugged him. I hate that Travis is taller than me by like four inches. Travis started to sway us gently, "Hey beautiful, how you feeling? You look tried." I smiled and looked into his eyes. I nodded and kissed him.

Travis stuck his tongue in my mouth and it turned into one of our many make-out sessions. I pulled back and said "Babe, can you go and check on Jay for me?" Travis nodded and kissed my nose. I blushed and he left. 

Time Skip:

Chad knocked on the front door and I opened it. I smiled and said "So ten more weeks huh?" Chad sighed and I put my hands on my hips. He looked at me and said "I know. I still can't believe it." Chad sat on the arm of the couch. 

I walked to him and hugged Chad. I sighed and said "You'll be a great dad, I know it." Chad smiled and we pulled apart.

I turned around and saw Travis standing there with all my stuff. I walked to Travis and kissed his cheek. I smiled and turned towards Chad. "Call us if you need anything or something happens."

Chad nodded and we left. Once Travis closed the door, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I moaned a little and pulled back. I smiled and asked, "what was that about?"

Travis shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't know. Just wanted you to know you're absolutely beautiful."

I blushed and he laughed. We went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Next chapter will contain the event y'all have been waiting for!!! I'm so excited and I guess that's it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Birth, Course Language, Pain, Yelling and Chay's Baby Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own my OCS Travis, Alvin and Feenyx Rider.

Nine Weeks Later (Chad's POV)

I stood up with my drink and said "Here's to Feenyx finally turning nineteen!" Feenyx blew out her candles and smiled. Everyone cheered and Feenyx kissed Travis with cake on her lips. 

Jay put on hand on his stomach and looked surprised. I sat next to him and asked "Babe, are you okay?" Jay nodded and replied "I'm fine Chad, just some Braxton Hicks." 

I raised one of my eyebrows and nodded. I put my hand on his and his stomach felt tighter than before. All of us spent one hour yelling, cursing and making jokes. But all of sudden, Jay grabbed my arm and squeezed with much force. Evie asked "Jay. Are you okay?" Jay shook his head and said the four words that scared me. 

 _" I think it's time."_ Feenyx stood up and said to me, "Chad get Jay into the extra bathroom."  I nodded and helped Jay stand up. I picked him up bridal style and took him upstairs. Evie came around and started the bath. 

Jay striped into nothing but a black tang top. I helped him into the bath and took off all my clothes except my boxers and undershirt. I laid behind Jay and I kissed his cheek. 

I smiled and whispered into his ear, " You ready baby? Soon we'll have Cherry in our arms." Jay smiled and nodded. Feenyx walked and yelled "Evie, I need towels, string and a pair of scissors!!" She set down a box of gloves and said to Jay. "Okay Jay. I'm gonna check to see how far along you are. This might feel uncomfortable." Jay nodded and Feenyx checked him. 

Jay gripped my hand as he had another contraction. Feenyx checked Jay and said "Wow. You guys have a fast little on. You're three centimeters dilated." Jay sighed and I asked "How much longer do you think it'll take for her to come?" 

Feenyx sighed and took off her gloves, "I think Cherry will come in about six hours." I nodded and she left. I kissed Jay's cheek and he smiled. 

7 Hours Later (Jay's POV)

Feenyx checked me and said "Okay Jay, you're finally at ten centimeters." I nodded as Chad dabbed my forehead with a wet towel. I started to push and Chad said "Jay, baby don't be ashamed to scream. You don't have to prove anything." 

I sighed as I pushed five more times. 

Feenyx yelled "You got it Jay. Keep pushing! I can see her head!!" I screamed and kept pushing. I nodded and let out a loud ass scream as I felt Cherry's shoulders move out of me. I sighed as Feenyx placed my daughter on my chest. 

Cherry let out  her cries and I smiled. Chad smiled and said "Happy Birthday Little One." Chad rubbed Cherry's back and Feenyx said "Chad do you wanna cut the cord?" I smiled and Chad cut where Feenyx told him to. 

I smiled as Cherry squirmed around. Feenyx smiled and said "I'm gonna leave you three alone ." She stood up and left. I smiled as it was now just Chad, Cherry and I together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I love this chapter. What do you think Cherry looks like? Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Cherry's Official Name, Smiles, Family and Whole Gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Feenyx Rider and Alvin.

Chad's POV:

I smiled and was breathless as I saw Cherry. Jay smiled and said "Eight hours of labor. But oh was it worth it." He stroked Cherry's tuf of brown hair. I kissed Jay's cheek and said "She looks more like you than she does me." 

Jay laughed and kissed Cherry's forehead. Cherry opened her eyes and I smiled. Jay laughed and said "Well what do you know? She has the one thing that is the most clear about you." I smiled and replied "She has my eyes."  

Cherry's clear blue eyes looked at in pure love. Jay smiled and said "Hi Cherry. I'm your Momma and I'll always love you." Cherry looked at me and I said "Hey Cherry. I'm your Papa and I'll always protect you and your mom."  I rubbed her back and smiled. 

Feenyx and Evie came in. Feenyx and I helped Jay out of the tub. Evie grabbed Cherry and wrapped her in a pink blanket. I helped Jay into a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Then I picked Jay up bridal style and carried him to Feenyx's guest room. I put Jay on the bed and Evie gave him Cherry. 

Evie smiled and said "She's really adorable. You're lucky to have her." Evie gave Jay and Cherry a kiss on the forehead. She gave me a hug and then Evie left. Feenyx smiled and left. I laid next to Jay and Cherry grabbed one of my fingers. 

I laughed and said "She has a strong grip." Cherry looked at me in awe as Jay smiled and kissed her forehead. I laughed and she grabbed one of Jay's fingers. 

Jay sighed and said "Cherysh Jacey Charming." Cherry started to cry a little and I asked "Jay is that her official name?" Jay nodded and said "I was thinking about it while I was on bedrest. Do you like it?"  I repeated the whole name in my head and nodded. Jay smiled and said "Hey Cherysh just know that you're always our little Angel." 

I smiled and stroked the small tuf of Cherysh's hair. I moved to get up but Jay grabbed my arm. "Chad you know you have to stay for the first twenty-four right?" I nodded and called for Feenyx. 

She came to the door and I said "Get the hospital bag and the car seat." Feenyx nodded and I gave her the car keys. She left and I put my hand on Jay's waist.

He smiled and said "Wanna hold her babe?" I nodded and Jay passed me Cherry. Jay helped me hold her right and he laid his head on my shoulder. He laughed and said "Can you believe we made her nine months ago?"

I nodded and Cherysh rubbed her eye. Jay took her back and lifted his shirt. Cherysh latched onto Jay's nipple. Her icy blue eyes staring at me the whole time with a look of wonder.

2 Days Later (Jay's POV)

I unlocked the door and let Chad in with the car seat. He set in down and I came in. I saw all our friends in the living room waiting for us.

Evie stood up and said "We hope you don't mind. We all just wanted to see the new little Charming." Mal put her arm around Evie's waist.

I smiled and took Cherysh out of her car seat. I held her and said "Everyone I'd like you to meet, Cherysh Jacey Charming."

Carlos smiled and said "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." I nodded and passed him Cherysh. Soon all our friends held Cherysh.

Everyone left after one hour and I put Cherysh in her crib. I left and walked downstairs to see Chad on the couch. I straddled Chad's hips and he said "Why hello. Isn't this a nice surprise?"

I smiled and said "Well get used to it because this won't happen often." Chad put his hands on the back of my thighs and I blushed. He smiled and sat up. Then Chad put his arm around my waist and I put my head in his shoulder.

Chad sighed and said "Never in a million years did I think that I would have a Beautiful Omega and a wonderful daughter." Chad kissed my neck and pulled back when Cherysh started to cry.  Chad and I laughed and Chad went to go get her. He came back with a fussy Cherysh. I laughed and Chad gave her to me.

I held her close to my chest and said "What's wrong Cherry? You hungry or just hate being alone?"

I smiled as Cherysh had a tight grip on my shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? I really love this chapter but for those who wanted to know, Cherysh Jacey Charming looks a lot like Jay but has Chad's blue eyes. I thought she would be the cutest little (Won't say whether she is alpha, omega, or beta) I still haven't decided what her secondary gender will be. So tell me what you think and the gender that gets the most vote will be Cherysh's. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	21. Chapter Twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Breastfeeding, Fluff, Love and Happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own my characters Travis, Alvin and Feenyx Rider.

Chad's POV:

Jay lifted his shirt up and Cherysh started to suck on Jay's nipple. I smiled and she looked at me. After Cherysh was  burped, Jay put her in my arms and her hand was looking for something to grab.

I gave her my finger and Jay played with her small section of brown hair.  Cherysh rubbed her eye and I said, "She looks just like you but only has my eyes."

Jay smirked and said "Well you never know, the next one  could look like you with my eyes." I smiled and replied "I hope that'll happen but right now I wanna love the baby we have now." Jay nodded and fixed the blue blanket Cherysh was in.

Soon she started to cry and Jay grabbed her. He placed her on the changing table we had in the living room and changed her.

Once she was done Jay said "Good Girl." I smiled as Jay came back to the couch.

He sat down and I tickled Cherysh's tiny chin. I said "I never thought I would be this lucky." Jay smiled and put his hand on my cheek. "Well believe it because I'm here now and forever." I nodded and wrapped my arm around my family.

Jay said "Now we have our happily ever after." Cherysh opened her icy blue eyes and I smiled. Jay turned to me and I kissed him.

Then we spent the rest of the day taking care of our little miracle, Cherysh Jacey Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Sorry for this chapter being so short, the next one will be the epilogue and then this will be completed. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, New Babies, Birthdays, and Bubbly Cherysh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Descendants. Disney does. I only own Travis, Alvin and Feenyx Rider.

8 Years Later, Epilogue. (Jay's POV)

I was in the kitchen when my eight year old omega daughter, Cherysh came in through the door. She smiled and said "Momma! I got and A on math test!!" I smiled as I saw her brown hair escaping from the ponytail I put in this morning. 

I smiled and said "That's great Cherry. Your dad will so proud of you." Cherysh nodded and her blue eyes lit up. Cherysh smiled and asked "Mom, are we still gonna do the surprise for Papa?" 

I sighed and nodded. Cherysh smiled and ran upstairs. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. I had found out yesterday that I was six weeks pregnant with our second child. I sighed and said "Hey little one. I know you can't hear me but I hope you alright in there." 

I couldn't help but smile even brighter. 

One Hour Later: 

Chad came through the front door. I smiled and hugged him. Cherysh ran downstairs and hugged Chad. He smiled and said "Hey Cherry. Did you have a good day at school?" 

Cherysh nodded and I kissed Chad. I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled and said "Well what a nice surprise. I love you Jay."  Cherysh whined and said "Wait don't forget about me!" Chad laughed and kissed her cheek. 

"I love you both with all my heart."  He wrapped his arm around me waist and I blushed as his hand was on my still flat stomach. 

I smiled and told Cherysh, "Did you know I found out I was having you on Christmas." Chad nodded and Cherysh's eyes lit up. She smiled and said "So is it true that I was Aunt Fee's birthday gift?" 

I smiled and nodded. She giggled and I whispered in her ear, "Go upstairs and get Papa's gift." Cherysh nodded and jumped out of Chad's arms. She ran upstairs and Chad looked confused. 

He turned towards me and asked "Where's Cherry going?" I shook my head and Cherysh came back with Chad's gifts we bought three weeks before. 

2 Hours Later (Chad's POV)

Jay, Cherysh and I sat down at a table and I said "I still don't understand why we gotta eat out." Jay laughed and replied "Because it's your birthday and we wanted to give you something special." 

We were done eating when Cherysh gave me a birthday card. Jay smiled and they both said "Happy Birthday Daddy." I smirked and read the card out loud. 

 _"Happy Birthday Daddy. From Jay, Cherysh and the new bundle of Joy coming in December._ This is great thank yo- Wait a minute , a bundle of joy?" I looked up and Jay was blushing. I shook my head and said "Jay babe, are you what I think you are?" 

Jay nodded and put a hand on his stomach. Cherysh laughed and hugged Jay. 

Time Skip:

Once I closed the front door, I picked Jay up. I spun him around and he laughed. I put Hay down and picked Cherysh up. She laughed and asked "Did you like your presents Daddy?" I shook my head and she looked upset. 

Then I said "I loved it!" I tickled Cherysh and Jay laughed. He walked to me and said "I'm glad and I'm six weeks along if you wanna know. " 

I smiled and put one of my hands on his stomach. 

Jay's POV:

Chad kissed me and Cherysh said "No more kissing! It's bad for my sister." I smiled and and she gave us a stern look. 

Chad smirked and I said "Okay Cherry, no more kissing." Cherysh gave me a thumbs up and jumped out of Chad's arms. She ran and jumped on the couch. She looked through our Netflix and picked out a movie. Chad grabbed my waist and kissed me. 

I pulled back and said "Babe. You just broke a rule." Chad smirked and said "Does it matter? Life is finally ours." 

I smiled and knew at this moment that this was my Happily Ever After with my family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I had a fun time writing this and I hope you had an amazing time reading it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	23. Farewell!

Hey Guys! So this is the last chapter and I am so happy that I was able to share this with all of you before my school year starts. I will do a sequel to this in the near future, just not now. So thank you so much again for reading! I love this personally love this because it was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Also and I know this is portability unimportant, but I just reached 3 months self harm free. I am so happy!! So I guess that’s it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I’ll see ya’ll later. BYE!!!


End file.
